girlfriends
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Lily and Andromeda were best friends, and they started to love each other more as lovers and sisters the more they grew up.


_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,  
I'll be the bright, in black that's makin' you run.  
And we'll feel alright, and we'll feel alright,  
'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

* * *

"Andy!" Lily ran forward and hugged the older woman, pressing her face into her shoulders and taking in a discreet sniff of her friend's perfume. "It's been far too long!" Some of the students pushed past them, trying to find their own compartments with their friends, but Lily and Andromeda didn't pay them any mind, eying each other up and down to see if anything had changed over summer break.

The Black girl smiled brightly and patted Lily on the back, before motioning to her to sit down inside the compartment next to them. "It definitely has been. Here, you can share my compartment with me. Heaven knows I won't share it with Rodolphus or Rabastan, I still haven't forgiven them for the- Well, um-"

Lily gave her a large smile and waved her hand. "Shush, it's fine. I wouldn't worry about it, I don't care."

"I do." Andromeda narrowed her eyes. "You can't just let them push you around like that."

"Honestly, Andy, you should just let it go. Anyways, how was your summer?"

The Slytherin girl pursed her lips but allowed the subject change. "It was fine, Sirius-"

* * *

"_Lily Marie Evans you get your freckled ass out here this second or I'll-"_

Lily screeched as she pressed up against the door, her cheeks flushed with amusement as Andromeda pounded on the doors with her fists. "Eek!" she yelped, digging into her heels as the witch muttered 'alohamora' and was now desperately pushing through.

"Uncle! Uncle!" The redhead yelled, running away from the door and allowing the other to burst in unsteadily.

Andromeda's eyes immediately locked on Lily and she tackled her onto one of the beds. "Lily! Now is not the time for your stupid Muggle customs! First of all why the hell did you-"

"Uhh, excuse me ladies." James Potter awkwardly scratched the back of his head, his shirt hanging off him slightly. "I'll just- er-"

The two blushed. "Sorry Potter," they apologized in sync, and Andromeda hauled Lily out of the boy's dorm room by her tie.

"Ow, Andy, _ow ow ow."_

"I swear to Merlin, Lily, I'm going to use the _Cruciatus Curse _on you if you don't tell me _why the bloody hell did you tell Rod that I was in love with him?"_

"…Because you two would be cute together?" she squeaked out from under Andromeda's harsh glare as they descended down the stairs, all eyes on them from the common room until the Slytherin turned her own glare to them. They quickly avoided her gaze, except Sirius who just grinned cheerfully at her, as he was the one to have let her in.

Andy sighed. _"Lily."_

* * *

"I can't believe you're _graduating _next year!" Lily flopped down on Andromeda's bed, letting out a loud sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. "It's not fair!"

"Oh shush, nothing's ever fair."

"Especially this."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "I'll see you during breaks and the summer, and I'll write to you."

"That won't be the same though!" Lily pouted as she sat up on her elbows, watching the girl with bright green eyes that had a shiny tint to them. "Who else is going to bug the four idiots with me?"

"Marlene and Dorcas would be happy to." Andromeda countered calmly, carefully turning her back to her friend as she started on her potions essay.

"They both think I'm in love with Potter and besides, they're both dating Sirius and Remus!"

"And are you not in love with Potter?" Andy raised an eyebrow as she inked her quill and started writing in looping penmanship the properties of phoenix tears mixed with unicorn blood.

Lily looked disgusted. "Gross! Po-James and I are just friends. Not even friends. Rivals. Just because we're rivals doesn't mean we have unresolved sexual tension or something going on and that we're miraculously going to get married, have a baby, and live peacefully with the kid becoming the savior of the wizarding world or something ridiculous like that."

"I don't know." Andy's mouth quirked upwards in a half smile. "Sound's entirely possible."

Lily snorted. "Yeah right. And you'll marry a Muggle and have a metamorphagous as a daughter."

"Might as well add in 'disownment' in there as well."

"Absolutely freaking great." Lily fell backwards again and let out a loud groan. "_Andyyyyyyyyy, _what am I going to do without you?"

"Probably get detention every day." She replied back, spinning in her chair, essay forgotten. "And you'll end up really bored with no one to keep you amused with your tiny attention span."

Lily gasped. "Andy, that was mean!"

"It's the truth and you know it."

Lily considered it for a while. "…Yeah, you're probably right."

"Aren't I always?"

"I'm going to throw this pillow at you."

"I'd like to see you try."

* * *

"And now the transformation will succeed with-"

"_Andyyyyy!"_

Professor Flitwick fell off his stool as a loud Gryffindor threw open his classroom door and strode in, tears falling down her red cheeks. Everyone in the classroom, startled, had ink lines running across their parchments at their sudden loss of concentration, and they looked up, utterly bewildered, at Lily Evans.

"Sorry Professor." Lily's voice was thick. "Girl problems. I need Andromeda."

Flitwick blinked. "O-"

Lily didn't wait for his reply as she grabbed Andy, who was sitting in the first row, and dragged her out the door. She slammed it behind them, and immediately they were left alone in a quiet and abandoned corridor. Everyone was in class; after all, it was right before lunch.

"Lily? What's wrong?"

The redhead launched herself at the Slytherin, and Andy stumbled at the weight, eyes wide as she felt tears soaking into her robes. "Lily?"

Loud raspy sounds came from Lily's throat as she sobbed into Andy's hug, and the other resigned herself to running a soothing hand through Lily's long hair and muttering soft words.

They stood there for a while, before the girl let out a hiccup and whispered out, "P-Pet sent-t me a letter today. S-She said t-that I shouldn't t-talk to her anymore, and that-t I'm a-a-a demon."

Andromeda froze. "Oh, Lily."

She was sent into another fit of sobs and Andy cradled her close to her body.

* * *

The flowers were absolutely perfect. Simple, elegant, they were different coloured roses stuffed in a vase that no doubt cost a fortune, with a simple note attached to it.

"'From your secret admirer'," Andy read aloud, a frown on her face.

"Oooh! Andy! That's so cute!" Lily squealed from behind her, leaning forward and pressing her faces into the roses. "Mm, they smell and look so beautiful!"

"Freshening charms." Andromeda wrinkled her nose. "Nasty things when they wear off. Better to just let them die naturally."

"Oh shush. Stop being such a grumpy pants and smell the flowers!" Lily laughed at her own joke and clapped her hands. "Literally!"

"Not funny, Lily." Andy muttered as she resumed glaring at them.

The redhead blinked and tilted her head. "What's wrong Andy? Don't you feel flattered?"

"No." she replied shortly. "They're probably from some boy who's family wants him to marry a Black girl and steal our money."

"Andy, can't you think on the positive side? That maybe it's from some boy who's too shy to show his affections and that he's really in love with you?"

"Always the romantic, Lily, life isn't like your romance novels. The girl doesn't get who she loves and the guy can go screw himself for all I care."

"Andy!"

"I'm going to throw these out. Don't try and stop me." The Slytherin picked up the vase and glared at it disdainfully, the roses impairing her vision, as she stepped out of the room to no doubt so throw them into the fire, to show everyone that _no she didn't care._

Lily looked crestfallen after her friend.

* * *

"'_Tarry a while, O Death, I cannot die; while yet my sweet life burgeons with its spring; fair is my youth, and rich the echoing boughs; where dhadikulas sing.'" _Lily read aloud from her book on poetry. "Isn't that beautiful Andy?"

She was curled up underneath one of the trees down by the lake, her book bag at her side and the book open in front of her. Andy was lying down a little ways away, picking grass and flowers boredly with her own stack of books next to her. "Hm."

"Come on, you must have something to say besides _that."_

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Lily drooped a little. "Not even one thing?"

Andy caught the sadness in her tone and sighed. "Okay. One thing."

She perked up. "Yes?"

"What the hell is a dhadikula?"

The green eyed girl blinked for a few seconds and then let out a loud laugh. It wasn't dainty, like Narcissa's, or hysterical, like Bellatrix's, but it was full of humour and reminded Andromeda of a home she never had.

"What? What's so funny?" she demanded, a smile claiming her own lips.

Lily didn't stop laughing until a few minutes afterwards, and even then, a wide grin was always on her face. "Really? That's what you want to know?"

"It's a valid question." Andromeda defended her point.

"One would think you'd know what it means, Miss I Know Everything." Lily tapped her nose with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Oh shush. I do happen to know everything- if everything means French and etiquette and the inner runnings of politics. Forgive me for my lack of knowledge on the subject of _dhadikulas."_

Lily burst out laughing again and this time Andromeda joined in a little bit afterwards.

* * *

"Does this dress make me look fat?"

"Okay, I only said that once-" Lily looked up, and her mouth dropped open, the words falling from her mouth as she got a good look at her best friend. Andy was mockingly posing in a scarlet dress that hung just right on her, with black heels and her hair done up messily, and Lily couldn't tear her eyes off her. "Oh Andy," she breathed, eyes wide. "You look absolutely beautiful!"

The girl had a faint blush on her cheeks. "Really? It's not too much?"

"Depending on where you're going, I'd say screw it because you are _gorgeous, _Andy, why didn't you tell me you had this dress?! And with those shoes, oh my god, I am so jealous you are so amazing looking right now, hell, even _I'm _falling for you right now with looks like that-"

Andy had a deeper blush on her cheeks. "Lily, you're rambling, but thank you."

Lily's mouth snapped shut, but her eyes remained wide and interested as Andy twirled around. "I, erm, have a date."

A loud gasp tore from Lily's throat. _"A date!?" _she asked. "And you didn't tell me? With who- and where? Do I know them? Are they worthy of you? Andy you should have told me about this, I could have staked them out and helped you get ready, although I doubt you needed it, and maybe I could have set out spies or something to watch you- _oh Andy!" _she squealed, leaping up from the bed and tackling her best friend. "I am so, so, so, so, _so _excited for you right now! Eeeeee!" she ran over to Andromeda's makeup, looking over everything that was out and nodding in approval. "And you chose amazing eyeliner and everything, you are growing up so fast, I am just-" she let out another small scream, a smile nearly breaking her face in half. "Ahhhhh! Andy you should have told me!"

Andromeda laughed at the younger girl's excitement as she gently pried the eyeliner out of Lily's strong grip. "I'm pretty excited too. Yes you know him, it's a restaurant in France, no we don't need spies, thank you, yes, yes, I don't think I need it-"

"Andyyyy! You're avoiding my earlier questions! Who is he?"

The girl turned pink and moved her head to the side, not making eye contact with Lily. "Rod…" she muttered softly, but Lily caught it anyways.

"Rod?!" she squealed, and Andy was positive for a moment that sparkles and glitter were emerging from her just because of sheer excitement. "I knew it! I knew it! I so called it! You two would be so cute together, oh my god, I just _knew _it."

Then the rest sunk in.

"_France!?"_ she demanded. "Oh my god that is so romantic- Bring me back chocolate will you? – I always knew he was a romantic at heart, you two would be so cute together, oh my god oh my god oh my god I am so _happy _right now-!"

Andy let out a laugh as she watched Lily practically go into a fit of screams of 'cute' and 'oh my god', and briefly wondered what she deserved to have a best friend like Lily.

* * *

"ANDY I HAVE ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS NEWS."

Andy jumped, her eyes snapping upwards as she glanced at Lily, who was beaming in front of her. "Y-Yes?"

"IT IS REALLY REALLY REALLY FANTASTIC."

"That's... great?"

"OKAY GUESS WHAT."

"What?" she was confused about why Lily was talking so loudly, as some of the other Slytherins were staring at the two of them, but they quickly turned away, all too used to the Gryffindor/Slytherin duo that got into some pretty strange situations (that were mostly Lily's fault).

"I GOT US _CALDRUN RUN _TICKETS!" Lily squealed.

Andy's eyes widened and her mouth popped open. "NO. YOU'RE JOKING."

"NU-UH, I'M NOT."

"YOU SERIOUS?"

"ABSO-FRIGGING-LUTELY."

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY SERIOUS."

"I'M AFRAID THAT'S YOUR COUSIN."

Andy let out a loud screech that was uncharacteristic of her as she tackled Lily to the ground. "Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygodohmygodohmygod, Lily, _I love you."_

"Hahaha! You can thank me now!" Lily hugged Andromeda just as tightly. "Because we're going to the concert!"

Andy let out another scream as she hugged Lily tighter.

* * *

"Andy I can't believe this-"

"Shh, Lily, it's okay,"

"It's not okay Andy, Madame Pomfrey said-"

"Lily. Have you had sex recently?"

"No!"

"Then it's not possible. The test and Madame Pomfrey were wrong." Andromeda soothed the shaken girl, who was huddled up under the Hospital Wing's bed covers with a look of pure terror on her face.

"But-"

"Look, I'll have her try another spell or something, because you are not pregnant, don't worry."

"I only had sex _once._" Lily moaned. "And it wasn't even good sex!"

Andy blanched. "Didn't need to know that."

"Sirius isn't even _that _good I have no idea why everyone likes-"

"I _especially_ did not need to know that." Andy looked like she was physically going to be sick. "I'm going to kill Sirius."

"Please do, because I swear to god if he got me pregnant-"

"You're not pregnant, Lily-"

"_Then why do I have morning sickness and feel like shit?"_

"Cramps?" Andromeda offered weakly.

"I'm not bleeding violently down there, Andy, thanks for trying though."

"Look, you've probably just come down with something. I'll talk with her."

Lily let out a deep sigh as her hands turned white with the force she was holding the blankets with. "Please, Andy, please do."

Andy left her alone to go talk to the nurse and prayed to Merlin that if her cousin had gotten Lily pregnant she was going to kick his ass to Hell and back.

But maybe she'd let Lily do that first.

She shivered.

She _soooooo_ didn't need to know that.

(It later turned out that the test was wrong and that Lily was not pregant, and Andy held the sobbing girl in her arms, desperately wishing that she didn't go through that.)

* * *

"Goddamit Andy he's so cute!" Lily groaned as she stared at the magazine cover. One of the Swedish Quidditch players was plastered on the front with his muscles bulging and dammit why was he so cute and totally out of her league.

Andy barely glanced at the cover. "Eh."

"Andy, don't tell me you don't think he's cute."

She looked at it more closely. "I guess he is. He's just not my type."

Lily looked interested as she lowered the magazine to her chest. "Really?" she sounded interested. "Then what is your type?"

Andy blinked, not expecting Lily to be interested, and cleared her throat. "Uhm, I guess I like tall guys. Or short. I don't mind. He has to be funny, good-looking. Has to put up with me. I don't care about money. Someone who accepts me, I guess."

"Andy, you just named off what every girl wants."

The Slytherin scowled. "Well I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine." Lily paused for a brief moment. "Hey, what about girls?"

"Huh?"

"Do you like girls?"

Andy hesitated. "I… I don't know."

Lily smiled. "Well I know I do. Girls are cute. They understand what we go through. They're not idiots like boys are. But boys are also cute. I dunno. I like both I guess."

Andy tilted her head to the side. "You don't say."

Lily picked up the magazine again and flipped through the pages.

A couple minutes passed before Andromeda opened her mouth slowly. "You know, I think I may like both too."

Lily turned her head to the side and grinned at her best friend. "That's great! Now I have someone to squeal with about the cute Ravenclaw's girl's butt in my class!"

Andromeda face palmed. "_Lily."_

* * *

"I have decided that we will run away together and get married."

Andy didn't bother looking up from her speech she prepared for her graduation, her quill poised over some of the words and moving up and down slightly as she pondered whether or not to scratch some of them out. "Oh really?"

"Yeah. We'll elope. It'll be amazing. We'll live on the beach and ogle hot people and live in paradise with none of this politics shit."

"Sounds fabulous."

"I know right?" Lily fell on Andromeda's bed, the sixth year staring blankly up at the ceiling. "…I don't want you to go."

Andy took in a deep breath. "I don't want to go either."

"Will we still see each other?"

Andy blinked and turned around to look at Lily. "W-What? Of course! Lily, we'll always be together."

Lily gave her a sincere smile. "Really?"

"Yes." Andy looked down at her speech and nicked a word with her quill.

"Andy?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I love you."

She blinked, before a small smile inched its way onto her face.

"I love you too."

* * *

**_For hardest pairing ever; Lily/Andromeda, one republic song up there_**

**_For ql: transformation, demon, the poet to death_**

**_I don't own anything._**


End file.
